


Cookie?

by Wheresarizona



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Carol CAN lift, Darcy is thirsty, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/pseuds/Wheresarizona
Summary: Darcy walks in on Carol lifting weights.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 17
Kudos: 43





	Cookie?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sigridhr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigridhr/gifts).



> Honestly, this story was inspired by Brie Larson's amazing video of her doing hip thrusts.
> 
> (Edited 08/21/2020)

Darcy was getting ready to head to the gym. It was the middle of the night, so she assumed no one would be there. At least after trial and error, Darcy found the best time to be alone in the gym was the middle of the night. She put on some leggings and a loose t-shirt, grabbed her water bottle, and a cookie from the pile she had baked earlier and headed down to the gym. It was a reward cookie for working out. No one was around to see her snack on the treadmill, anyway.

She made it to the gym and started heading for the corner with the treadmills but was stopped short when she realized there was already someone in the room. It was the newest member of the Avengers team Darcy hadn’t actually met yet. The woman was at a low bench with her back against it, and a barbell across her hips with a whole lot of weight Darcy couldn’t even comprehend, thrusting her hips skyward.

Darcy’s eyes widened, and her mouth fell open as she watched the woman thrusting powerfully. That’s the only way she could describe the way the woman was thrusting.

“Oh fuck.” Darcy whispered as she watched in awe. The woman did a few more reps, not making any sounds of strain, her face locked in concentration, before finally placing the barbell down by her feet.

The woman looked over to Darcy with a sly smile on her lips.

“Hey, there.” The woman said. Darcy noticed the woman wasn’t even sweating. Her heart felt like it was gonna beat out of her chest, and she knew her cheeks had to be flush.

“Cookie?” Darcy said without even thinking, as her hand with the treat extended out.

The woman’s face lit up as she made grabby hands for the cookie. Darcy approached, handing it over. The woman made sinful noises as she took the first bite. Darcy gulped, feeling even more heated.

“This is so good!” The woman exclaimed as she continued eating the cookie. Once finished, she jutted a hand out to Darcy. It took Darcy’s brain a second to function before she brought her hand forward.

“Carol Danvers. And after a cookie like that, I need to know your name?” Carol said as she shook Darcy’s hand.

“I’m Darcy Lewis.” She said, smiling. Carol smiled back.

“Darcy Lewis, you just made my night. I can’t bake to save my life, but I make a mean margarita. Would you like to have a drink with me?”

Darcy couldn’t believe her luck. The hot gym chick wanted to have drinks with her. She silently thanked the gods that she had brought a reward cookie.

“Yes,” Darcy said.

“Great!” Carol clapped her hands together, “I’ll lead the way.” She got up from the bench and grabbed Darcy’s free hand, lacing their fingers together as she led them to the elevator.

It was the first night of many that Darcy would spend with Carol.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I’d love to hear from you. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [Wheresarizona](http://wheresarizona.tumblr.com/)


End file.
